


Wanna Ride Me?

by moonchild_03



Category: Carry On - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Fluff, Hickeys, Kissing, M/M, No Condom, PWP, Porn, Smut, mention of dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild_03/pseuds/moonchild_03
Summary: Simon and Baz have a porn filled evening





	Wanna Ride Me?

Simon slammed Baz up against their bedroom door and attached his mouth to Baz’ pulse point, sucking hard. Baz moaned and tilted his head to give Simon better access. Simon took total advantage of this and started kissing all over his neck. Simon finally made his way back to Baz’ mouth and sloppily kissed him, their tongues twisting together. They both moaned into the kiss, letting it become more heated as they continued licking into each others mouths.

“Simon, we should actually get to the bed this time.”

Simon smirked, “You didn’t have a problem with it last night when you were bent over the couch.”

Baz rolled his eyes, “My back is going to give out if I don’t get to lay on a bed when you fuck me.”

“Okay, okay, you can lay on a bed,” simons voice lowers to a whisper, “but what if I want you to ride me?”

Baz groaned and hid his head in Simon’s neck.

“Are you going to answer me baby?”

Baz responded quietly, “I’ll ride you.”

Simon smiled, “Good boy.”

Baz moaned at the name and pushed his face further into Simon’s neck. He reached around Baz and opened the door to their bedroom and led him over to the bed. 

Baz immediately lay down and motioned for Simon to join him. Simon looked down at the boy sprawled out for him and smiled. Baz whined, motioning again at Simon and this time he complied. Simon crawled on top of Baz, laying on his chest like they both weren’t hard and aching for release. 

Baz bucked his hips up and wrapped his legs around simons waist. Simon chuckled and ground his hips against Baz’ crotch, earning another groan from the boy.

Baz leaned up to Simon’s ear and whispered, “If you don’t fuck me soon I swear I’m going to go insane.”

Simon turned Baz’ head to the side and licked right behind his ear. Baz jolted and attempted to flip the two of the over, but Simon pinned his hands over his head.

He smirked at Baz beneath him, completely at his mercy. Simon could do whatever he wanted and Baz would let him. But all Simon wanted to do was be buried to the hilt in his boyfriends ass.

Simon reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube. Baz saw him and began wiggling out of his clothes, until he wore nothing. Seeing him naked, Simon followed suit, stripping down until he too was wearing nothing.

No matter how many times they did this Baz couldn’t help but stare at his boyfriend. His shoulders were broad and his arms were nicely muscled. His chest was defined and he had amazing sculpted abs. His gaze came to rest in the spot that he wanted most. Simon’s cock was hard, the tip already flushed red, a bead of precome glistened when it caught the light. 

Simon caught him looking and smirked. He loved that Baz stared at him, and he loved what just the sight of his dick did to Baz. The whole time he was staring at Simon he was biting his lip and his face kept getting more and more flushed. Simon was surprised he even had that much blood in him.

Baz soon got tired of not having Simon roughing him and grabbed his hand, yanking him back onto the bed. 

“Baz baby, do you want me to open you up?”

“Please,” his voice was hoarse as he said it, desire complexity taking control of his brain.

Baz rolled over onto his stomach and propped his ass up in the air, giving Simon total access to what he wanted.

Simon opened the lube and smeared some on his fingers. After warming it up he rubbed some around Baz’ hole, feeling it flutter against his fingers. Once Baz gave him the okay he pushed one finger in, moving it around until Baz practically yelled at him to put another in. Baz rocked back on the fingers, moaning and letting Simon move them around in him. 

After Baz was comfortably taking four fingers Simon pulled them out and smeared the lube on his cock. Baz whined at the lack of anything filling him up, but Simon ignored him, making sure his cock was covered in lube so that he wouldn’t hurt Baz. Not that he was bragging, but Simon had a big dick. The first time Baz bottomed he needed to open him up with four fingers and a dildo before Baz felt comfortable taking all of him in his ass.

Simon settled himself back in between Baz’ legs, his cock pressed against the small of his back. Baz pushes his hips back and ground against Simon's dick. Getting the signal Simon slowly pushed into his ass, both of them moaning in unison. Once Simon was fully sheathed in Baz he started to rock his hips, steadying himself on Baz’ waist. 

“God baby you’re so tight, it’s like I didn’t even stretch you out.”

“You—ungh—you feel so g-good Simon,” Baz struggled to get the words out, feeling complete filled.

“You want to ride me baby?”

“Just a couple more minutes.”

Simon kissed along the back of Baz’ neck as he pounded into him, marking him up. Simon pushed down on the small of Baz’ back, making his ass push up even more. Baz whimpered when Simon hit his prostate, and Simon just kept pounding into him.

“Okay, I wanna ride you now.”

Simon pulled out and laid on his back, letting Baz get into position above him. As he sank down Baz threw his head back, letting out a loud moan. He began moving, bouncing up and down on Simon’s rock hard dick. 

“Oh. my. god. You fill me,” Baz stopped as Simon hit his prostate head on, causing Baz to fall onto his chest, whimpering and telling Simon to do it again.

“Simon, Simon I’m so close. I’m so fucking close.”

Simon reached down to grab Baz’ neglected dick and started pumping him. 

Baz whimpered again, the noise so pitiful that Simon took pity on him and told Baz to come. After Baz came Simon continued to bounce Baz on his dick, reaching his climax and shooting into Baz’ ass. 

Baz rolled off of him, exhausted, and tucked himself in beside Simon. Simon grabbed a blanket and pulled it over them, securing the sides of it be stuffing it under Baz’ and his waists.

“We should probably clean up,” but as Simon looked at his boyfriend he realized that Baz had already fallen asleep. 

Not wanting to wake him, Simon walked quietly to the bathroom, grabbed a washcloth and headed back to the bedroom. He cleaned the come off of Baz and attempted to clean the come oozing out of his ass. When he was done we climbed back into bed and wrapped his arms around Baz and went to sleep.


End file.
